Everything stays
by stellarlies
Summary: Marceline estaba tan acostumbrada a las pesadillas que no encontraba sentido luchar contra ellas más. Pero la razón para lucharles estaba oculta entre palabras que tenía tiempo sin oír, entre palabras que tenían tiempo olvidadas. Marceline!centric. Basado en Stakes.
Ficlet de 800 palabras justitas. Acabo de ver Stakes, y morí. Quería inicialmente escribir un Bubbline, pero no me salió, así que decidí hacer un Marceline-centric fic, y me gustó como quedó. Ojalá ustedes puedan decir lo mismo.

 **Disclaimer** : Hora de Aventura no me pertenece, sino a Pendleton Ward y asociados. Si me perteneciera Marceline y la Dulce Princesa ya sería más que canon. No sin antes haber hecho bastante más ship tease entre Marceline y Finn en su momento.

* * *

 **Everything Stays**

* * *

 _Duele_.

El peso de su vieja alma estancada no había caído en sus hombros hasta ese momento. Paralizada, sintió como su corazón se le fue arrancado de raíz, como la maleza que Bonibel tanto odiaba. Quería huir, gritar, sacarse los ojos y desgarrase la piel para no ver, no sentir, no vivir; no quería hacer nada, nada en lo absoluto deseando quedarse tan quieta, quieta, quieta, de manera que nada la tocara, de manera que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar sin involucrarla, sin molestarla, sin tener que mover un dedo por esta situación aterradora.

La nube negra de esencia vampírica no se asemejaba a la que se formaba poco a poco en su corazón. Cosas de aspecto más terrible se arremolinaban en su cabeza, atormentándola, sin que nadie a su alrededor pudiera nunca saberlo. Nadie en el mundo excepto ella podría soportar dichas pesadillas asquerosas y repulsivas que le perseguían, verlas convertirse en realidad era suficiente para incapacitar a cualquiera.

Tenía que luchar contra esa cosa, esa idea era asquerosa. Excepto que no, _no tenía_. Marceline no _tenía_ que hacer nada. ¿Y por qué hacerlo? Marceline trabajando por un bien siempre terminaba en desastre. ¿Quién le dijo a ella que se metiera en aquellas tonterías, aquella vez hace unos mil años? Que Simón no tenía culpa de que ella fuera una niña inocente que necesitaba un guía y que él se hubiera vuelto loco; que ella no tenía la culpa de que su cuerpo y su mente se hayan quedado atascados en traumas de la adolescencia, recordándolo en carne propia todos los días, en sus decisiones inmaduras que trataban de emular una Marceline que nunca existió, porque jamás pudo existir, hasta cierto momento. Pero la culpa sí era de ellos, de ambos, de ella.

Bonibel, tal cual líder, se armó de valor y puso manos a la obra ¿Qué iba a saber Bonibel sobre sentirse como basura? Ella, quién también era una inmortal, pero había madurado y crecido con los años al tener responsabilidades bajo sí. _Responsabilidades_ , Marceline tembló. O quizás tenía que ver con el hecho de que Bonibel era una inmortal natural. Quizás esa condición no hacía que quisieras, sin querer, destrozarte al pasar de los años, volviendo tu mente tu propio verdugo.

Y Bonibel osaba llamarse perdedora igual que ella.

Todos luchan valientemente, eso es bueno, pensó. Que ella estuviera envuelta en la desesperación que conlleva esforzarse por nada, que tu mera existencia sea una pérdida de espacio, que era un miserable ser del infierno que nunca debió creerse otra cosa (que ni tener la madre más dulce del universo podía arreglar), no era algo que sus amigos pudieran conocer. Aceptó esa especia de lluvia, sin asco aunque era una asquerosa y ridícula metáfora para lágrimas que jamás iba a despedir. Después de todo, no podía soltar ninguna lágrima, estaba vacía por dentro.

Pero no, porque jamás lo estaría. Era un ser humano, parcialmente quizás, pero el muy humano, o, que solía serlo, Simón, siempre estaría allí para ella. Que Simón no tiene la culpa de que ella sea una niña que necesita un guía y que él esté loco. Y aún así, sin un solo tornillo en su cabeza, Simón seguiría guiando siempre a Marceline.

Había motivos por los cuales luchar. Había motivos por los cuales madurar. Esos motivos eran sus amigos. Aquellos que le acompañaban, que estaban siempre con ella. Luchaban juntos y ganaban juntos y caían juntos. Por ellos valía la pena luchar.

 _Por sí misma valía la pena luchar_.

Marceline no podía pasar el resto de su vida en un sempiterno lleva y trae de sentimientos, ahogada bajo la tierra que ella misma cavaba para en vano tratar de salir de un agujero de desesperación. Eso era lo que realmente la estaba matando en vida, y no lo iba a permitir nunca más. Porque si su vida era finita, ella haría como los humanos hicieron en su momento de gloria, cuando dominaban toda la tierra y se creían superiores. Hacer que valga.

 _Y.._.

Y quizás ahora es inmortal de nuevo. Pero está bien, pensó Marceline, porque aún así haría que su vida valiera. Para la vida finita de su amigo humano, para la vida infinita de su mejor amiga. Valía lo mismo. La idea era que su vida no fuera un hoyo negro, que Marceline no le tuviera un miedo ensordecedor a lo desconocido. Aún lo tenía, lo tendría hasta el final de los tiempos y aún más allá. Pero se sentía lista. _Estaba lista_. Madura, quizás.

Marceline no iba a ignorar el patrón. Trataría de no hacerlo.

 _Duele._

Excepto que no duele tanto. Porque todo se queda, pero igual cambia.

Así planeaba vivir el resto de su existencia, mientras trababa de recordar aquellas dulces palabras que hace mucho tiempo había olvidado.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
